


Why You?

by ronniebun



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Maxpres, Multi, hah, hah...hah..., its 12:17 AM shut up, kinda...gay, sorry - Freeform, sweats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronniebun/pseuds/ronniebun
Summary: Preston very much disliked the way Max made him feel.Ever since he first showed up to Camp Campbell and met Max, Preston has never felt normal around him. At first, Preston wanted to blame that on the fact that he just wasn’t enthusiastic, and that he was a bad actor. But as time went on, even after summer break ended,  he still couldn’t get Max out of his mind. Something about him made Preston grow attached, despite them never fully interacting at Preston’s first summer there. Max intrigued him, and he never knew why.





	Why You?

Preston very much disliked the way Max made him feel.

 

Ever since he first showed up to Camp Campbell and met Max, Preston has never felt normal around him. At first, Preston wanted to blame that on the fact that he just wasn’t enthusiastic, and that he was a bad actor. But as time went on, even after summer break ended,  he still couldn’t get Max out of his mind. Something about him made Preston grow attached, despite them never fully interacting at Preston’s first summer there. Max intrigued him, and he never knew why.

 

Preston’s never had a crush before, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to call these odd feelings for Max a crush. However, if they were, what was Preston supposed to do? He’s just a kid, and the only love experience he’s ever had was in plays; love tragedy plays. It wasn’t as if Preston could drink poison and expect Max to do the same, he knows he wouldn’t. Preston wonders if Max has ever had any romance experience, probably not since Max is.. well.. Max.  But what if he has? What is he like in relationships? Was he exactly how he normally is? Or nicer?

So many questions that’ll never be answered, sometimes Preston wants to answer them, to figure them out. However, curiosity has killed many cats, and Preston was not going to become one, despite him wanting to know more about Max.

 

He wonders if Nikki and Neil know a lot about Max, they’ve been friends for three years. Always going to the same camp together, even if Max says he supposedly hates Camp Campbell. Preston has always gone to Camp Campbell after his first year, in hopes of seeing Max, and he always does. Max is always there, every year. Along with Nikki and Neil, they were always there. Together.

He wished he had friends like Nikki and Neil, but being the over-dramatic theatre nerd doesn’t really do well with your reputation. The campers are still nice to him though, mostly..

 

Preston sighed, staring at a doodle of Max he unconsciously drew while deep in thought. He needs to get his emotions in check. Whatever _this_ is needs to stop, but first, Preston needs to know what _this_ even is.

 

* * *

 

David hunched over his desk, writing down some camp activities for the day when a small knock echoed through his cabin. He stood up, walking over to the door, opening it to see Preston staring up at him, “Hello Preston! What can I do for you?” Preston barged into the cabin, slamming the door shut, “Something is wrong with me!”

 

David lifted a brow after flinching from the sudden movement. He took a seat back down in his chair, “What do you mean, Preston?”

 

“MAX! He’s making me feel weird! Ever since I first came to this wretched camp, my chest has been tightening whenever I’m around him. My stomach feels like I’m on a roller coaster, and I can’t focus on anything!” Preston searched through his pockets holding out the paper he doodled on earlier, “ _THIS_ was supposed to be the next page for my upcoming play, and instead this- this weird shorty is drawn all over it!” Preston mentally slapped himself, okay. He could’ve gone for a softer, not as loud approach.

 

David stared at him, before letting out a small giggle, “Preston, I think you have a crush.”

 

Preston threw his hands in the air, “I do not! How- _WHY_ would I ever have a crush on Max? He’s short, unenthusiastic, and he’s a horrible actor!” He groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair, “He has no redeeming qualities! He’s snarky, sarcastic, rude, and I just want to-!” Preston stopped himself, glaring down.

“Just want to what, Preston?” David’s voice was soft, and calming. He wanted to comfort Preston, make him feel okay.

 

Preston sighed, “I don’t _know_ \- But I just want to stop feeling this way, it’s distracting me. I could've gone to an actual theatre camp, but when I find out Max is coming back here I just..” Preston slid against the wooden wall, sitting on the floor, “I just follow..”

David stood up, walking over to Preston to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, “You have a crush Preston, even if you don’t want to admit it. Sometimes these feelings never pass, unless you accept that they’re there.” He gave Preston’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze, looking down at him while smiling. Preston let out a big sigh, standing up, “Thanks.” He let out quickly, before walking out, leaving David there alone.

 

* * *

 

Preston walked over to his tent, kneeling down to get inside. He yawned as he sat down on his cot, looking over at the stacks of play papers. Sighing, he laid down. He was going to get his focus back, even if he had to admit to himself he had a crush. On Max.

 

 

Goddammit..


End file.
